The Blessed Love and Beauty
by AshleyDaughterofApollo
Summary: Its been 2 years since "Phila Macaria" fled Camp with Thalia and became superstars. What happens when they are sent to public school and run into the old gang. Will old ties be unraveled? Will she fall in love again?. Percabeth! Jasper! Thalico! Leo/OC Plzz read!
1. I get an Offer

"Phila! Phila! Phila" The fans called my name. I was dressed in a blue halter top, black skinny jeans, and combat boots. No accessories, no jewelry. I had on light make up making it look natural. My hair is black but a pinch lighter it you get my drift, but if you say its black I'll understand. It grew all the way down to my waist and for once, it was even. Not choppy, perfect. I lied when I said no accessories or jewelry. I had a diamond necklace that said PCM, my initials, in big cursive letters. I had on my glove. Ever since I went into the showbiz, I always had on my lucky glove. It had no fingers and was studded. Like Michael Jackson's (R.I.P).

I stepped onto the riser. Once my head appeared to the crowd, they screamed even louder.

"Are you ready to rock?" I yelled into the microphone. A wave of cheering hit me and I smiled. I was never an attention grabber, but sometimes you have to step out of your comfort zones. The music to my song came on. This was one of my favorites.

I wake up every evening  
With a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place  
And you're still probably working  
At a nine to five pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car  
And did it ever get you far  
You never seemed so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard  
Do you know where you are  
And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find woman that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong?  
But the list goes on and on  
And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a woman that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool, you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see  
What you've done to me  
You can take back your memories  
They're no good to me  
And here's all your lies  
You can't look me in the eyes  
With the sad, sad look  
That you wear so well

When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you find a woman that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then she's a fool you're just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song  
I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along  
I hope that it puts you through hell

I felt a little sad. This song reminded me too much of the past. I should be looking towards the future. Today. My new future. But yet again half of my songs are about him. Gives you hell is my favorite.

"So you guys I don't think we are rocking hard enough and I might need some help" I said help in a sing song voice. I grinned as the audience busted my ear drum. Again.

"Give it up for my best friend Thalia Grace!" I yelled into the microphone. Thalia came out and the front row shot up screaming. Thalia had choppy jet black hair up to her shoulders. She had on her death to Barbie t-shirt showing a Barbie Doll with an arrow going through the head. She had on grey jeans and high tops. Her body radiated with power and energy. She stood next to me.

"Hey guys if you don't mind me, LET'S ROCK L.A.!" she cheered. The song Thalia and  
I wrote together started up.

(Thalia= Bold, Phila =Italic, Together= Normal)

Na na na na na na na na na na na na _[x2]_  
**I guess I just lost my husband,  
I don't know where he went,  
So I'm gonna drink ****my money****,  
I'm not gonna pay his ****rent****,  
**_I got a brand new attitude and  
I'm gonna wear it tonight,  
I wanna get in trouble,  
I wanna start a fight,  
_na na na na na na na _I wanna start a fight_,  
na na na na na na na **I wanna ****start**** a fight**.

So, so what  
**I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves, **  
**and I don't need you, **  
and guess what,  
_I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you_

tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
**I am a rock star,**  
_I got my rock moves,  
_And I don't want you tonight.

**(Uh check my flow, aw)**  
_The waiter just took my table,  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,  
At least he'll know how to hit, _  
**What if this song's on the radio,  
then somebody's gonna die,  
I'm gonna get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight, **  
na na na na na na na **he's gonna start a fight, **  
na na na na na na na _we're all gonna get in a fight!_

So, so what  
_I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
and I don't need you, _  
and guess what,  
**I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you **

tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
_I am a rock star,_  
**I got my rock moves,**_  
_And I don't want you tonight.

**You weren't there,**  
_You never were_,  
**You want it all,  
**But that's not fair,  
_I gave your life,_  
**I gave my all,**  
_You weren't there,_  
You let me fall.

So, so what  
_I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
and I don't need you, _  
and guess what,  
**I'm having more fun,  
And now that we're done,  
I'm gonna show you **

tonight,  
I'm alright,  
I'm just fine,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
_I am a rock star,_  
**I got my rock moves,**_  
_And I don't want you tonight.

No, no, no, no  
I don't want you tonight,  
**You weren't there**,  
_I'm gonna show you tonight,_  
I'm alright,  
And you're a tool,  
And you're a tool,  
So, so what,  
I am a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't want you tonight!

After a couple of other songs the concert was over.

"Good night L.A." we screamed. The crowd roared once last time. Thalia and I ran off stage.

"Glad that's over. Our fans are crazy" I sighed. Thalia had an amused look on her face.

"Yea remember when some middle aged guy came backstage and was like 'O my watermelons its Phila and Thalia, PEACHY! Hurry up get your fat butt over here!' I had to zap him when he came in our dressing room" I laughed along with her.

"Your lucky security had come in time and thought he just fainted from being in our presence. He could've seen us" I pointed out. I could picture it now in headlines. 'SECURITY SEE'S THALIA GRACE SUMMONING LIGHTNING TO ELETRICUTE A CRAZED FAN. MUTANT or MENACE?'

"Us?" Thalia questioned while closing the door to our dressing room. The room was large. It had 2 twin beds just in case we needed quick naps between show times. It had a large makeup and hair dresser with a walk in closet. As if I need more clothes and girly stuff in my life. The walls were purple and electric blue, matching Thalia and my personalities. The floor was a polished wooden brown color. There was a flat screen T.V. against the wall with a couch across from it. I grabbed one of the red bean bag chairs and collapse in it. Thalia sat in the blue one.

"Phila even if they did see, they would have seen me holding a Taser or something like that. And Phila what did you do? You don't use your powers on anyone anymore."

"I don't use my powers because I don't like using it to control people and I did call the police." I defended.

"Mmmhmm" she looked at me. Thalia gave me the give-it-up-I-know-your-lying look. I had it when she does that. It's seriously creepy. Her head is tilted, she has one eye brow raised, and had a devil smirk. I can't look her in the eye with that face so I guess it's her lie detector face. But I wasn't lying. I just wasn't telling the entire truth. It isn't lying.

"Sure. I know you just keep giving excuses. You just want to convince yourself that you don't have to or want to be a dem-"

"DON'T say it" I said murderously. I officially hate that word. Or any word around that area. Half- blood, monsters, gods, and the worst Gaea. I never uttered a single syllable from those words in over 2 years. I'm not going to start now.

I felt like I was just a useless child of…I can't even say it. I have always resented my mother for creating me, falling for my dad, making me fall in love with, _him. _I felt weak. It's not just me though. I could feel it in everyone else's faces that they thought I was weak. I was useless. I always got in the way. I couldn't hold my ground. I'm never putting myself in that position again. So I left. Thalia found me along the way. She left the Hunters of Artemis and wanted to live a life for a while until we were ready. We have become best friends since. But Thalia is ready to go and I'm not.

I can't do that to myself again. Stupid rite of passage. I could've broken his heart but I fell too deep. He made me fall but didn't end up catching me, breaking my heart instead. Thalia broke me out of my thoughts.

"Now you're just being ridiculous. You need to wake up and smell the nectar. You can't change who you are Pipes." She said in an irritated fashion.

I froze. No one, not even my dad has called me Pipes in over 2 years. I have always been Phila Callia. No one knew what my last name was or even my backstory. No one knows who my parents are, how I was discovered, and what type of yogurt I eat. Nothing. The public just think I am mysterious and I'd like to keep it that way. Mortals believe about anything. The last person to call me that was Jason. I tear rolled down my cheek. Since when was I going back to being sappy? It's been 2 years. I need to get of it.

"I'm sorry" she apologized, "I wasn't thinking for a sec". I knew her apology was sincere but I knew she meant to call me Pipes. But I also knew she felt bad. But she knew how much I wanted to change. Uggh that's too many but's.

"It's alright. Just stop bringing up the AGGAAHHH" I screamed. I grabbed my head. The pain was sharp and…I can't even use a second word to describe it. Thalia jumped out of her beanbag chair when I fell to the floor. I feel like there is a chip in my head and someone is pressing a button just to torture me.

"Phila are you okay?" she asked. I just glared at her. Seriously Thals. I just glared at her for asking such a stupid question. Of course I'm not ok if I'm grabbing my head and screaming on the floor. What makes you think I'm okay? Gods, this is probably how Zeus felt when Hephaestus cracked his head open.

"OK your obviously not" she muttered. I guess there are a couple of brain cells in there. Thalia isn't really stupid. She just doesn't like learning because of the ADHD and dyslexia but she has sense. But I have ADHD and dyslexia but fit the personality of a child of Athena.

I started to cry. The pain was unbearable. It's worse than the time I hurt my ankle on a quest and Jason had to- NO NO NO stop it.

Thalia ran to her satchel that was on the bed. It was plain silver and said 'Yesterday I would've punched you in the face. Today I'd still do it'. I think she made the logo herself. I wonder where she got it from its really cute and SEE WHAT I MEAN ABOUT THE ADHD?

She went all Aha when she found what she was looking for. It was a pack of mushed lemon squares. Oh wait that's ambrosia.

"Eat it. It'll help" she ordered. She tried forcing my mouth open because I was gritting my teeth. I took a bite and swallowed. It tasted like my dad's black bean soup. The last time I had it was when I was little. The last time I saw my dad was... never mind.

The pain in my head subsided. Thalia helped me up and over to the couch. She sat on the other side and crossed her legs.

"Maybe we should contact Chiron now. These headaches are happening a lot. Its every month. Like having your period but different."

"No." I sighed "I promised myself I would go when I'm ready and I'm not. I actually was hoping I wouldn't have to go back at all.

"OK. But next time something happens like this" she kept the reminder open.

"There won't be a next time." But I wasn't counting on that. Something was wrong. Something was definitely bound to happen.

My manager Carly finally decided to show up.

"Hello girls I have good and bad news" she said. Carly was a short haired ginger. She had a serious attitude and was very strict. Thalia thought she was a monster but was mad after she "accidentally" stabbed her with one of her knifes. Sadly, she was just another regular mortal that we couldn't get away from. Carly wore a button down white blouse, black pencil skirt, and black heels. She looked like she was going to a school sentenced to uniforms. Carly had an earpiece on her left ear, an iPad in her left hand and a briefcase in the other.

"Ok…" Thalia said skeptically

"Start with the good" I sighed

"Your song with Thalia 'So What' is #1 on the pop charts and 'Gives you Hell' is #3" she said in her cheerful tone. This is basically a face that's not a frown.

"And the bad news?" Thalia asked. She did hate when people didn't get to the point. But don't get me wrong, she is happy.

"Yeah. The public thinks that you two aren't educated enough."

"So?" Thalia asked. I can understand where Thalia is coming from. Education didn't always matter in the camp life because they were always training for war. Only the ones that just go summer round, gets a normal school life. Thals is always on the hunt.

"Sooo Ms. Attitude" cues eye rolling, "We lose fans for not being good role models, and if we lose fans we lose money, and if we lose money you lose your careers, and if you lose your careers, you'll be a loser forever and if"

"Ok. Gotcha ya, we're going to school." I decided

"Good. Your school is in New York. It's called Goode High" she said. Thalia chuckled

"What's so funny Ms. Grace?"

"Nothing. It's just that Goode High sounds like a school for unstable kids"

"How" I asked. Thalia just kept on laughing.

"Ok. Thalia has official gone insane"

"That's ok. Then this school will be perfect for her." Carly said

Thalia rolled her eyes again.

"Won't people recognize us in that school?" I asked. I wouldn't want some kid going 'Look its Phila Callia Macaria! Let's get her!' And then they attack.

"Yes" she stated.

"They are going to kill us" Thalia yelled.

"Aww. Now I feel bad… And I will get over it" Carly said sarcastically. Did I mention how mean my manager was?

"So go home and get packed because your flight is at 2a.m. I will be at the house around 12:30"

**So did you like, love, hate?**

**Should I continue? **

**Do you understand what's going on? **

**Do you even care? **

**I have the whole plot thought out… Soo this should be updated more frequently than my other story. **

**Review Review Review!**

**-AshleyDaughterofApollo**


	2. Oh Hades No!

Today is the 1st day of school for us. Whoopee. My life shall end in this school. So now I have to prepare for slutty girls. idiotic jocks, and bombastic nerds. But don't think just because I am a daughter of Aphrodite I'm stupid or anything. I am much better than that.

After I left camp, I had gotten a tutor to keep up with my studies. Thalia did it too. It was a good thing because we were able to take tests and regents exams and finals and eveyrthing. So I guess school might be a little unnecessary but... I don't mind. Maybe I need more socialization and a new learning experience.

I also took karate every since I saw the new version of Karate Kid starring Jackie Chan and Jayden Smith (A/N did I spell that right?). I became a black belt in no time. I still keep up with my training. In my old mansion, Chiron showed me how to use the mist so I can have a basement filled with an archery range, a mini arena, and a smaller climbing wall. Yes, this one still has lava.

Chiron knows where I am too. I had told him through an Iris Message and my mother made him swear not to tell anyone about my whereabouts unless it was life and death we were dealing with.

I got up and checked the time. 7:02. School didn't start until 8:00 and it was just 2 block down. I looked around. Thalia and I got a condo. It was just a 3 room place, but it was also on the penthouse. Which had a pool and some other stuff I really dont want or need. One room I share with Thalia, just 2 queen beds, dressers, and a walk in closet my siblings would kill for. In the next room was a recording booth filled with a piano, guitar, acoustic guitar, bass guitar, drumset, and violin. The last room was another secret training room. Its hidden behind a bookself. Behind a set of twilight books was another book that had hand scanner. It only allowed half-bloods registered in Camp HalfBlood to enter. Just in case. You can never be too careful.

I grabbed my pillow and threw it at Thalia. "Wake up!" I screamed. I laughed when she fell out of her bed with a thud.

"Not funny"she groaned. I just kept laughing.

"Yeah well it's time for torture" I sighed.

"I'm going to have a migrane by the end of the day" she got up and ran to the showers.

DONTMINDMEI'MJUSTALINEBREAK!ALINEBREAKWHOISOBSESSEDWITHP ERSEUSJACKSON!DONTKILLMEANNABETH!NOIVENEVERMETYOURDAGGER!

After we got ready, we finally reached the school. I wore simple clothes. I didnt want to be in the spotlight. I just wore my hair out with a plain sky blue tshirt, blue levi's, and dark blue ankle boots. I was pondering on whether I should wear my usual snowboarding jacket, but I had the feeling I shouldn't, so I wore a purple hoodie with fur on the inside. Thalia was wearing a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans with black and white converse. She wore a black hoodie, chains on her jeans and some type of necklace with spikes on the sides. The only bright colors I saw on her was the white from her sneakers and her electric blue eyes. Her outfit basically screams "Don't mess with and you don't want to know what the threat is or you'll get nightmares". Very intimidating.

We walked in the building at 7:50 and thank the gods no one noticed us. Maybe because we has hats and glasses on. The hall has checker boarded blue and white tiles. The walls were plain white.

Thalia and i walked up to the main office. There was a lady on the desk typing away. She was a ginger and had bright baby blue eyes. She was wearing a pink polo and a black pencil skirt. We walked up to her.

"Hello Ms..."I trailed off searching for a name tag"Ms. Cobodens?" her eyebrows raised.

"Its Ms. Bocoden" she snapped. That was snippy.

"Sorry. We're dyslexic" Thalia defended.

"Oh you must be the new students" she said with a monotone voice. Thalia nodded. Ms. Bocoden kept typing until she stopped and her eyes widened.

"Oh my...Oh my g-god...You. You girls are"

"Shh!" Thalia yelled putting her hand over her mouth. I wonder if they were clean.

"Please keep it quiet. Please" I begged. Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"Sure. How about I give you girls all of the good easy classes?" she asked with her voice all cheerful. Dang either this woman loves us or she'd seriously bipolar.

"That would be helpful" Thalia said sarcastically, but Ms. Bocoden didn't catch it. After about 30 seconds of answering questions for our schedule, Ms. Bocoden gave us the same schedules and all the classes with successful teachers and performance classes. On the plus side, we were informed that we weren't the only kids with dyslexia and ADHD.

Period 1 - English - Mr. Blofis

Period 2- Geometry- Mr. Adams

Period 3 - History- Ms. Thomas

Period 4- Greek Mythology- Mr. Charl

Period 5- Lunch

Period 6- Acting - Ms. Sunshine

Period 7- Mr. Blues

Period 8 & 9 - Sport or Club of choice

Apparently, everyone was required to have an 8th and 9th period. The sports were volleyball, softball, basketball, baseball, football, soccer, tennis, fencing, and swimming. I wonder how the school could afford to have all these things. The clubs were cheer leading/dance, art, anime, community service, knitting, poetry, journalism, creative writing, media, debate team, wood shop, and cooking.

Wow. I don't know how I would choose, but I'd mostly go for dance or volleyball. Everyone at camp said I was a demon at volleyball. I even created my own lucky routine called the P.M. Dominator. I could still use it being that my initials are P.M. but occasional use my original middle name. My dad once told me my mother chose that middle name for me before she left my dad "mysteriously".

Dad. I miss him so much. The last time I heard from him was that video chat I had with him after we saved Hera. The guilt has been eating me alive. I was always either training, on the lava wall, or in the middle of the lake when Chiron would tell me he wants to speak with me. Now I'm not sure when I would see him again.

Anyway before i start to shed tears, I also want to do dance. Yea yea it might also have cheer leading filled with a bunch of snobby cheerleaders on it, but I have always been a good dancer. I remember Jane persuaded my dad to put me in dance. I hated it at first because it was one of Jane's ideas but that was the only good one she had. I want to keep dancing for my dad. I wish I could have told him I loved it.

"Thalia, I might do cheer leading and volleyball". She said what I didn't expect.

"For your dad" she said with sympathy. I nodded and kept it moving.

"Oh and Volleyball. Time to get my head in the game" I added

"Me too" she agreed, "and don't quote high school musical". We kept walking to 1st period until she said "Did you know the team is called Lady Venus?" I groaned.

We got to our fist class, English. Time for a headache. The teachers name was. Hmmm.

"Thals. Why does Mr. Blofis sounds so familiar?" I questioned. Thalia shifted her weight and glanced at the floor.

"I have no idea" I will get something out of her later. She knows something I don't. We waited for about 3 minutes until the teacher came in with two students behind him. My heart stopped. I saw a mop of jet black hair with sea green eyes holding hands with a girl with waves of curly blonde hair and startling grey eyes. They were both tan. I started preying to the Fates. Please Please Please let them be just look a likes. Who am I kidding? I'm screwed. The Fates have always hated me.

"Thalia, did you know about this?" I said dangerously low. She shrunk in her seat.

"Maybe..."she trailed off.

"Is _this_ why Mr. Blofis is familiar. Is _this _why you said this school of unstable kids? You knew didn't you!" I harshly whispered.

"I'm sorry!" she confessed, "I thought you could use this. If the Fates didn't want this to happen they would have changes it"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I snapped

"Because. You like to avoid things when your scared. You like to give up. I'm not trying to torture you, I'm really not. But you need to stop running away" she reasoned with me.

"I thought for a moment while getting my heart at a regular pace.

"Who else is here?" I asked. She gave me and apologetic look.

"No. No. You have got to be kidding me" I groaned.

"That's not just it" she said softly giving me another sympathetic look. Who else is she talking about? Oh.

"Oh Hades No!" I put my head in my hands.

"I'm so sorry. Before I found you, Annabeth Iris Messaged me and told me that Chiron sent her, Percy, Leo, Ashley, Nico, Jason and Reyna to the same school. They have been going here since junior year."

"Are you mad at me?" Thalia asked. I knew she felt bad but how can I not be. She laid this on me when it's to late to back out.

"I'm not angry. I'm just upset. Sooner or later they will find out I'm not...You know"I explained.

"I know. It'll be alright" as she comforted me.

"I hope your right" I replied. I really do because I have no idea what to do now.


	3. Surprise

Sorry I haven't updated. I have been seriously busy these days. Reminder, I wrote this before MOA so if there are mistakes, please PM me.

* * *

So Apparently Ms. Bocoden told all of our teachers not to call out our names during attendance to keep the low profile. In English, we are reading Romeo and Juliet, I paid no attention in Geometry being that I already passed the subject and we learned about Rome in Global History. Go figure.

Now it was time for Greek. Piece of Cake. I know what your thinking. Why am I taking Greek instead of French? Sadly and surprisingly, there wasn't enough space for French classes. At least Greek is easier for me than Spanish because of the dyslexia. We walked in and took seats. The tables and chairs were set up into 4 circles. There were 2 big ones up front and a 2 smaller circles behind them near the back. We took seats in the back. The teacher was Mr. Charl. I laid my head down for a while until the bell rang. That was when I saw him with her followed had the same wind blown blonde hair. Muscles and that cute scar on his upper lip. I swear my heart started racing. The girl had the same black hair, shorter but the same. Her eyes were still pitch dark and the same fierce pretty look was in her face. She was in a sleeveless shirt. It looked like the oufits worn from that cool show, Glee, except on the center it said Lady Venus. A purple skirt went with it and she was wearing white sneakers. How she wasn't could, I don't know. Then I realized. Wow I never would have expected Reyna to ever be a cheerleader. Annabeth, Ashley, Leo, and Percy followed in a minute later. They sat at the back table opposite ours and so did Jason. Reyna plopped herself between two other cheerleaders and started talking with them.

Mr Charl walked up to us.

"Hello girls" he whispered, "It's an honor to have you here". I saw Reyna and her followers stop talking to eavesdrop.

"Thank you. We're happy to be here" I thanked.

"I apologize but to all students I have to give you guys an assessment to see where your at. Then we break you up into the tables. Group one is the ones that would need the most help. Group two is the average group, and Group three is the group that excels in the subject. And there is very little. Only 4 people. This should take you about 30 minutes of the period"

"Ok" Thalia said as we took the papers out of his hand. This shall be a piece of cake. Reyna and her two friends turned around and looked at us like we weren't worth her gaze.

"I have one thing to say and I say it to all newbies. I'm Reyna Black, head cheerleader, co- head of the volleyball team, and ruler of this school. Don't cross me or you'll regret it. And you?" she said with fake enthusiasm. Is she for real? I can't even believe Reyna is already the ruler of this school and she has only been here for what? 2 years? Funny. And of all people, I did not expect Reyna to not recognize Thalia. Funny.

"Oh my gods, you seriously don't know me. Well I'm a person, and if you'd take all that gunk off your face, I might be able to call you the same. Might" Thalia said back.

I chuckled, "I just met you and I'm having some doubts" Reyna rolled her eyes and would have retorted but the teacher told us to stop talking and get back to work. I looked down at the assessment. I tried my best to answer the questions even though my dyslexia was acting up.

**(Pipers thoughts in bold italic. Questions and answers regular)**

Mythology Assessment

1. Who are the twelve Olympian Gods? Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, Dionysus, Hera, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, and Demeter. _Easy!_

2. Which god is not an Olympian and why? **_Well, since this teacher is mortal he might have thought it was just Hades, so I'll give him both._**

Hades is not an Olympian because he does not have a throne on Olympus and he lives in the Underworld. Hestia is also not Olympian because she gave up her throne for Dionysus in order to keep peace. She now tends to the hearth in the center of the throne room.

3. Name 5 minor gods. _**I don't find this challenging. I can name 15**.__  
_

Iris, Nemesis, Hecate, Hebe, Hypnos, Thanatos, Persephone, Khione, Boreas, Aeolus, Eros, Nike, Melinoe, Pan, and Delphin.

4. Name 5 Greek Heroes. **_I actually could name everyone from Camp Half Blood but, these are mortals and they'll get suspicious. _**

Achilles, Heracles, Theseus, Bellerophon, Odysseus, Orpheus, Perseus, Orion

5. Name 5 Titans. **_Most of them tried to end western civilization. _**

Kronos, Hyperion, Iapetus, Krios, Oceanus, Prometheus, Atlas, Helios, Metis, Coeus, Crius, Mnemosyne, Phoebe, Prometheus, Rhea, Tethys, Theia, Themis, Selene, Dione, Epitheus.

6. Who was the father of the gods, and who was his parents? **_What kind of question is this? Kronos wasn't the father of all the gods. Stinking mortals._**

Kronos was the father of **_I made sure to bold this_ Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Hestia**. Kronos's father was Uranus and his mother was Gaea. **_The evil earth goddess._**

* * *

That assessment was nothing. It was completely easy. I mean...come on. I names more that the amount I was supposed to. I'm getting a big head. I just don't understand how it would take 30 minutes to answer. Thalia and I finished at the exact time.

"Done" We yelled over the class chatting away. We bowed our heads as Mr. Charl took our papers. I saw his face go from straight to widened eyes of surprise. The loudness dimmed a little, probably Group two eavesdropping.

"Oh my word. You two have gotten 100's. You added more than I even remembered" he muttered the last part and I stifled a laugh. Then the color drained out of my face when he said to move to Group three.

"Go there and introduce yourselves and get to know each other". The chatter around the room raised back up. Good thing my hair's in my face. When we got to Group three's table, we lifted our heads and all of their eyes bugged.

"Surprise" Thalia said to group in front of us.


	4. A Sort of Reunion

**I'm sorry for not updating in time. I really don't have an excuse so this time its entirely my fault. **

**I forgot to say, I'm adding in my OC, Ashley Eleni, daughter of Apollo from my House of Hades fic. For her full description, read it.**

Ashley: Wait, for every fic you've done, you forgot to do the disclaimer.

Princessash247: I did?

Leo: Yeah you did.

Princessash247: No one asked you Leo!

Ashley: For the love of the sun, just do it.

Princessash247: Fine. I DO NOT OWN ANY PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS EXCEPT FOR ASHLEY AND HER LOVE FOR LEO. RICK RIORDAN DOES!

Ashley: Really? Did you have to be so extra?

Princessash247: Wait, what do you mean ex-

Leo: On with the chapter.

* * *

"Surprise?" Thalia said to the group of five in front of us. Percy, Leo, Jason, and Annabeth all had looks of shock upon their faces. Well, except for Ashley. She was giving off a smug look, as if she saw the whole thing coming. Of course she saw it coming, she's a daughter of Apollo who can see the future. I only hoped that she didn't see enough to know that I am me. The shocked faces stayed on for about 30 seconds until Leo broke the silence.

"Oh, my, You are-" Thalia clamped her mouth over Leo's mouth before he could say anything.

"Leo! Please don't say anything. We want to get through at least half of the day without being mobbed" Thalia said in a low voice. Leo nodded, but his eyes were still crazed.

"His, everyone, I am PCM but please I don't want to die on my first day" I pleaded to everyone.

"It's-your-she-Oh my Gods!" Leo stuttered. Great. Leave it to repair boy to mess things up. Annabeth hit him.

"Shut up! It's nice to meet you. I'm a big fan, I'm Annabeth" she greeted me. Then she nudged Percy next to her. He was still staring at me with his mouth open. Annabeth elbowed him. Hard. Percy winced.

"Hi, I'm Percy" he smiled. I smiled back.

"Ashley, nice to meet you" Ashley said. She had a suspicious look in her brown eyes. Uh-oh. This was not good.

"I'm Jason" Jason greeted me. I shook everyone's hands but hesitated before shaking Jason's. I regretted looking into his sky blue eyes. I thought it was unusual that they looked slightly sad and weary. Then I felt a spark and let go. Must have been Thalia telling me to let go of his hands.

"It's nice to meet all of you" I said. Then Annabeth squeezed the living daylights out of Thalia.

"Even though I missed you Grace, why are you here?" Percy asked.

"So I'm not allowed to come to school for an education" she said sarcastically.

"Well, you should already know I left the Hunters and then I've been singing along with her right?",Thalia asked, gesturing to me, "So, I've been singing with her and our manager said we need a school experience to relate to more people, so we came her"

"I can feel this year is getting better already, and its March, but I have the feeling we would get along great" Annabeth grinned.

"Yeah" I agreed. I looked at everyone once again. Annabeth and Percy were smiling at me, Leo stuck finger guns at me, which was weird considering he was practically my brother, Jason was giving a hug to Thalia, and Ashley gave me a look recognition.

The class went on okay. Annabeth was talking with me, telling me things about herself that I already know, like how Percy's her boyfriend, she loves architecture, and she hates the sterotype of stupid blondes. She was on the volley ball and debate team. Apparently our table doesn't do much learning being that we know more than the teacher, which was very nice.

I chatted with Ashley as well learning things I knew already, like how she loves music, art, and dancing. She was in the school band, being that she knew how to play all instruments but especially her favorites, the flute and piano. She was on the volleyball team and dance/cheer leading squad, which would explain why she had on the same uniform as Reyna. I didn't ask why she wasn't cold because I knew that as a daughter of Apollo, she was always warm.

I told her about myself as well. I told her I was interested in joining the squad, and volleyball. I would join band but I don't know how to play any instrument besides guitar and piano. Band class was mainly wind, brass, and percussion instruments.

At the end of class, everyone got up and left the room. I started packing up my things. Greek really passed quickly. I avoided the other questions that were throne at me like, _What's it like being a popstar? (Ashley), Have you ever dated a superstar? (Ashley) Is black your original hair color? (Ashley) Are those contacts in your eyes? (Ashley) What's your favorite color and why?(Ashley) What are your grades like? (Annabeth) Who's your favorite musician? (Ashley) Do you think I'm an insanely hot Latino? (I'm not even going to need to say who that was)_.

I answered it like, It's cool I guess, No, No, Yes, Purple because it's the only girly color that's not extremely girly, I get straight B's, Correction! My favorite musicians are One Direction, Katy Perry, and P!nk, and Ummm I don't know? -the last one was meant to be a question-

They all just nodded their heads. Annabeth was staring at me, probably trying to read my expression so I tried to relax. I read her face easily. She had on a confused face. Then she had on the same face as Ashley earlier. Recognition. Now I'm scared. If they figured it out, how would they react? Would they be mad at me for leaving without a single word? I don't know. Hopefully, Annabeth wouldn't catch on because ever since they got out of Tartarus, they have been attached at the hip, mostly by the mouth. It's a good thing that they boys are oblivious and dense sometimes because they didn't have a clue what was going on. And Reyna? Reyna may be the praetor of Rome but it looks like she turned into a ditz. Jason- I know he wouldn't care about me anyway. I need to act like Phila, not Piper, although it would be difficult because Phila is just like me. We are the same.

Now it was time for Lunch. They all welcomed me to sit with them at their table. On one side from left to right, was Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and I, and on the other side from left to right, was some familiar looking kid, Jason, Leo, and Ashley. Just eight people. The familiar looking kid had black hair and was wearing all black clothes with an aviator's jacket. I couldn't see his face because he had his head down. Oh, I think that's-

"Hey guys" Percy greeted, as if he didn't see us 10 minutes ago. Everyone chorused a bunch of sups, heys, and a whatever from Thalia. I was glad I was sitting on the opposite side of the table, far away from Jason. My stomach grumbled. I never gave much thought to how hungry I was. Especially when everyone was eating their meals in front of me, except for Thalia. All she had in front of her was a small bowl full of strawberries, a bag of Doritos and a bottle of water. Well I guess that is a meal for her.

"Um, sorry are you hungry?" Annabeth spoke up.

I looked to the side at the empty lunch line. The food that was there was some type of chilly but it was moving. Gross.

"Go on the snack line, like I did, they have bowls of fruit, junk food and drinks. It cost only 5 dollars for what I got" Thalia suggested to me. I checked my purse for my wallet. I just remembered I left it on the kitchen counter back at the house.

"I left my wallet at home",I smiled sheepishly, "I can go without lunch today though".

"No it's okay, we can share with you, we are friends right?" Percy smiled at me. I was touched. They just met me, I mean Phila, and they accepted me already. I looked at their lunches. Leo had a taco, Percy had a turkey sandwich. The dark dude had a happy meal from McDonalds -isn't he too old for that-, Annabeth had a chicken salad, and Ashley had sushi.

"Thanks, but it's alright but I'm a vegetarian I've always been ever since I passed a slaughterhouse, the smell made me puke". Both Leo and Jason started coughing on their food.

"Are you guys okay?" Thalia asked. Ashley slapped her hand on Leo's back and grinned when he glared at her.

"Peachy, just reliving a memory" Leo said sadly.

"Here" Jason said as he slid a sandwich down the table towards me. I smiled when I saw the sandwich. Crunchy peanut butter and jelly on wheat with no crust and cut into triangles.

"How did you know?" I asked Jason.

"What?" Jason gave me a skeptical look.

"This is my favorite sandwich, mainly the one I eat" I stated. And cue another choke from Leo.

"Close your mouth!" Annabeth snapped at him. Leo rolled his eyes.

"It's just that one of our old friends was a vegetarian and loved that sandwich.

"Oh" I squeaked. I did not look up into anyone's eyes.

"So where are you all staying?" Thalia leaned over to grab a piece of sushi from Ashley's plate, changing the subject. I silently thanked her.

"I'm staying with my mom and Nico is with me too, and the rest are in an apartment below them. Their apartment is cool. It's decked out with stuff from Camp-" Annabeth elbowed him. Probably because I'm there.

"You said Nico was here?" Thalia asked. Percy nodded but as if it was obvious.

"Thals, are you blind. He's right there" Annabeth said pointing to the dark dude. Oh. He had music blasting in his ears which is probably why he din't notice us newbies. Nico looked up noticing everyone staring at him. I didn't realize how much he changed. His eyes are blacker, his hair was shaggier, and he looked like he was much more muscular. And dare I say it, Nico looked hot. I mean like, sexy. I glanced at Thalia and her jaw was at the table. Metaphorically. She was looking at Nico as if he was walking to her in slow motion and there were sparkles and hearts everywhere waiting for the moment to become complete. I think I saw a little bit of drool.

"What?" Nico snapped. Oh. my. Tristan Mclean. His voice was much deeper than usual. It made seem more attractive but still, I wouldn't date him. Yet alone be interested. I got to admit, Nico must have went through some serious puberty. I can image the son of Hades waking up one morning screaming from random pimples that popped up on his face randomly.

"Nico di Angelo? You look different" Thalia was awestruck. I saw his cheeks turn pink under all of his paleness but maybe its just me.

"Th-Th-Thalia" Nico chocked. Ashley reached around Jason and Leo, and slapped Nico on the back. He glared at her and she just grinned and shrugged.

"Hey" he said, "And let me guess, Phila Macaria" Nico whispered my name. Thank gods he was smart enough to know not to scream it out loud.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you, we're here for the rest of the year" I explained.

"Cool" he looked away.

"Anyway," Annabeth called, sensing the awkwardness around the table, "Do you two want to come over to our weekend sleepover. It's Friday at 6:00 to Monday morning. We do this every other Friday".

Leo finished his taco "But Phila's a mor-"

"Shut up!" Annabeth said with dead seriousness, then smiled at me. I smiled back. Leo would be the end of that daughter of Athena. Ashley slapped him in the head, what is with her and hitting people? Leo just put his hands up in an I'm "innocent" gesture.

"Thals?" I asked, checking to see what she had to say. Would it be safe to go? Let's just say a bunch of monsters decided to visit, I mean, a house with 8 demigods should be calling everyone monster in New York right now. Thalia nodded.

"Okay, sure" I replied.

"Awesome" Ashley grinned. Soon enough, lunch was over. I pretty much tried not to make much conversation with anyone, but it was complicated. These are my friends and I have to be another person around them. It's saddening. I missed how it used to be Jason, Leo, and I or just Annabeth, Ashley, and I. For me, on Friday, it would be me just catching up with everyone, but to them it would be getting to know, the new Piper, or Phila.

* * *

_"Ladies and Gents It's Midway Announcements"_

I didn't really pay attention to the announcements but to the Music Room. It was beautiful. There was an assortment of instruments everywhere covering every wall. There were risers in one corner, and mini stage in the room. It was beautiful. On the stage was a piano with the teacher practicing s piece. Then I heard the worst thing ever from the principal.

_"There are two new famous students here. Phila Macaria and Thalia Grace. If I find anyone spreading this information, you will be expelled. We are honored to have them."_

I touched the top of my head and made sure my hat was still on. I found my glasses in my bag and put them on. I lowered my head until Thalia sat in the chair on my right and Ashley on my left.

"Great, now everyone in the school knows we are her and we are in a class where they will beg us to sing.

"What's new?" I replied sarcastically.

The rest of the class filled in and I was surprised to see Reyna and Jason in the class. Annabeth were mostly Athletes so they didn't take any performance classes. Leo took engineering and woodshop, so I guess Reyna and Jason did a combination. Of course, Ashley was here. Music and dance was her life. Nico, I have no clue what he would be doing. Reyna sat next to Thalia and Jason sat in front of her. I saw Ashley out her sweater on her lap and then secretly pull the legs of her shorts down. We were on risers and some guys sat at the bottom. Wouldn't want anyone to see anything private if you know what I mean. Reyna didn't look to worried about that.

The teacher got up from the piano. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a button down blue shirt and black jeans.

"So, before we start today's lesson, I'd like to welcome our new students, Will you please stand, Thalia and Phila. Crap we are screwed. I took off my hat and glasses. I didn't notice that Thalia had them off since lunch.

"Oh my God! It's THEM!" A guy screamed. Pandemonium broke out. Everyone swarmed around us except Jason, Reyna, and Ashley. Reyna was just scowling at us now realizing that she was talking to us this morning. All the students kept asking, "Is that your natural eye color? Do you want a new best friend? Will you sign my boxers?"

"Ok! People!" Mr. Blues yelled. That was seriously his name. But, wow. The class went silently and thankfully everyone sat down. People must respect him.

"Initiate, Initiate, INITIATE" people started chanting.

"Ok girls, we are going have to initiate you into this class. You have to show off a piece of work, like a song, or a instrument you play. Would you like a demonstration?". Thalia nodded.

"I'll show them" Reyna raised her hand.

"No, I can show them" Ashley shot her hand up in retaliation glaring at Reyna.

"I just want to teach the popstars a thing or two about real musical talent, in fact, you can use a lesson too" Reyna sneered. Oh no she didn't. Ashley's face turned red in anger. You don't insult a daughter of Apollo when it comes to talent. Their father is basically the god of musical talent.

"Oh really, I thought you could use a lesson. I want to demonstrate acceptional talent, not harm the planet with your screeching. You wouldn't want you make the president's ears bleed out, would you?" Ashley retorted. Ha! Reyna stood up quickly as if ready to pull Ashley's hair out and Ashley stood up right when she did.

"Whoa", Mr. Blues called out to stop any upcoming cat fight, "You can both can perform but Reyna you go first since you raised your hand first". Reyna innocently smiled at Mr. Blues and smirked at Ashley. Ashley just sat down, crossed her arms and looked out the window. She was probably thinking of when the right time to be the crap out of Reyna would be. Now I have to prepare for my ears to bleed. Sigh.


	5. Uh-Oh Songs, and a Catfight

Spoiler Alert: This chapter may contain an intense catfight. READ AT UR OWN RISK

* * *

My ears started bleeding. And sadly, I meant figuratively. Reyna summoned the band to play. Apparently, Jason was the leader guitarist, which I find very ironic because he plays the electric guitar and he is a son of Zeus. Now I understand how Thalia can play it so well. Then the music started, and Reyna sang...

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody?s talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again

?Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

My ears are throbbing. That was literaly. The whole time Reyna was singing, she was prancing around the stage like a buffoon, and dancing all over the boys, including Jason. She kept sending winks to him which made his face flush, hopefully of embarrassment. I could he have ever chose her? Where is the old Reyna that's been replaced by a whore.

Ashley and Thalia were having the same thoughts as me right now. I had no clue how the entire class was clapping and cheering.

Ashley started clapping eagerly and with an abnormal speed, "YAY WE'RE CLAPPING BECAUSE THE TORTURE IS OVER!". Thalia and I were snickering.

Reyna rolled her eyes.

"As if you can do better, Eleni" Reyna stated.

"Everyone in this _room_ could do better. The rat I used for my last science experiment did better. I could play the same note over and over again on the piano, and it will **still sound better**". Reyna face morphed into anger and Ashley couldn't care any less. Reyna stormed up to Ashley and got into her face.

"Probare ergo est, ferreo canis exprimamus" Reyna said in latin. I understood what she said. I'm surprised Ashley did not hit her yet because her face started to match Reyna's.

"I can and I will, but know this, I can be a bitch, but you'll always be the wanna- be- a slut" Ashley said murderously. Reyna, raised her hand and would have slapped Ashley, if Mr. Blues hadn't caught her hand.

"Okay, that's enough, you both have detention after school, again". Reyna and Ashley were having a glaring match. I could an aura of sunlight surrounding Ashley, but she better calm down. Her finger with her ring started twitching. Her ring was like Percy's sword, a weapon. If she pushed on the star shaped diamond, it will turn into a light energy contained staff. The clip in her hair can transform into a a bow, and her necklace, into a quiver of unending arrows. Reyna's hands were forming fists. I could read her easily. She looked like she wanted to summon her dogs Aurum and Argentum to attack her.

Reyna finally sat down and humphed. Ashley growled and walked up the stage. She grabbed the electric guitar that Jason had and asked a bass player and drummer to help her.

"It's my own song, so just follow along if you can, if you can't, oh well." she said to them.

She counted them off and then the music started with the electric guitar and drums and the bass. My eyes widened. I know this song. Back at Camp, after we closed the doors of Death, we made up this son to reflect everything that every happened to us. We were bored so Ashley taught Thalia how to play guitar and she showed how to play the piano. It so much fun, and I still remember how to sing it. Thalia was thinking the same as me. Ashley caught Thalia's eyes and gestured for her to come on stage. Thalia ran up to the stage and quickly took the electric guitar from Ashley while Ashley moverd over to a keyboard. Then they started to sing the lyrics.

(**Ashley**, _Thalia_, _**both**_, Pipers thoughts is regular.) [Ashley sings all the high vocals while Thalia sings the low vocals in all harmonies]  
_White knuckles _  
_And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight_

**Clenched shut jaw**  
**I've got another headache again tonight **

_**Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, **_  
_**And the burn from all the tears**_  
_**I've been crying, I've been crying, **_  
_**I've been dying over you**_  
_**Tie a knot in the rope, **_  
_**Trying to hold, trying to hold**_  
_**But**_ there's_** nothing to grab so I let go**_** {**We thought of how Annabeth and Percy reunited and then sadly fell in Tartarus days later}

_**I think I finally had enough**_  
_**I think I maybe think too much**_  
_**I think this might be it for us **_  
_**Blow me one last kiss**_  
_**You think I'm just too serious **_{Mortals will never understand our pain and hardships}  
_**I think you're full of it**_  
_**My head is spinning so **_  
_**Blow me one last kiss**_  
_**Just when it can't get worse, **_  
_**I've had a bad day**_  
_**You've had a bad day**_  
_**We've had a bad day** _{We wrote this because, just after the Second Titan War, things calmed down and everyone thought nothing could go wrong until we enter a second giants war}  
_I** think that life's too short for this **_  
_**Want back my ignorance and bliss**_{We want our peace back}  
**I**_** think I've had enough of this ** _{I was thinking about leaving camp at this time}  
_Blow** me one last kiss**_{We named it this because we never knew what would happen in the future so if anything, blow us one last kiss}

_**I won't miss **_  
_**All of the fighting that we always did, **_{Of course, I would love that it's over, but only temporarily}  
_**Take it in**_  
_**I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left **_

_**No more sick whiskey-wish, **_  
_**No more battles for me **_{We are tired of it}  
_**You'll be calling a trick, **_  
_**Cause you'll no longer sleep**_  
_**I'll dress nice, I'll look good, {We all decided on what we would do when the war was over. Thalia would dress other than what she usually would for once, I would look like an actual Aphrodite child for only an hour, and Ashley would start dancing once the fighting was over)**_  
_**I'll go dancing alone**_  
_**I will laugh, I'll get drunk, {We'd laugh, Thalia wants to get drunk, and we'd finally go home}**_  
_**I'll take somebody home**_

_I think I finally had enough_  
_**I think I maybe think too much**_  
_**I think this might be it for us **_  
_**Blow me one last kiss**_  
_**You think I'm just too serious**_  
_**I think you're full of it**_  
_**My head is spinning so **_  
_**Blow me one last kiss**_

_**Just when it can't get worse, **_  
_**I've had a bad day**_  
_**You've had a bad day**_  
_**We've had a bad day**_

_**I think that life's too short for this**_  
_**Want back my ignorance and bliss**_  
_**I think I've had enough of this**_  
_**Blow me one last kiss**_

_Na na na na _**(Oh)**_ da da da da_

**Blow me one last kiss**

_Na na na na _**(Woaah!)**_ da da da da_

**Blow me one last kiss**

**_I will do what I please, _**  
**_Anything that I want _**{We would finally get to do anything we want}  
**_I will breathe, I will breathe _**{We'd take a deep breath and forget all our worries}  
**_I won't worry at all_**

**_You will pay for your sins, _**  
**_You'll be sorry my dear _**{Gaea will be sorry for trying to rise}  
**_All the lies, all the lies,_**

**Will**** be crystal clear** _( Oh!)_

_I think I finally had enough_  
**I think I maybe think too much**  
_I think this might be it for us _  
**_Blow me one last kiss_**  
_You think I'm just too serious_  
**I think you're full of it**  
_My head is spinning so _  
**_Blow me one last kiss_**

**Just when it can't get worse** _( Oh)_  
**I've had a bad day (**_Yeah)_  
**You've had a bad day**_ (Oh)_  
**We've had a bad day **

**_I think that life's too short for this_**  
**Want back my ignorance and bliss**  
_I think I've had enough of this _  
**_Blow me one last kiss_**  
**Na na na na da da da da**  
_Na na na na da da da da _**(Oh) **  
_Na na na na da da da da_

**_Blow me one last kiss_**

_Na na na na da da da da _**( Oh) **  
_Na na na na da da da da **( Oh) **_  
_Na na na na da da da da_

**_Blow me one last kiss_**

**Just when it can't get worse,**  
**_I've had a bad day_**  
**_You've had a bad day_**  
**_We've had a bad day_**  
**_I think that life's too short for this_**  
**_Want back my ignorance and bliss_**  
**_I think I've had enough of this _**  
**_Blow me one last kiss_**

When they were finished everyone was cheering, giving them a standing ovation. Even some students that didn't have this class stopped by to watch.

"That was outstanding" Mr. Blues yelled. I saw Reyna roll her eyes. Ashley and Thalia sat back down with grins on their faces.

"I- We believed we proved that I did better than you" Ashley yelled.

"Eat my pants, Eleni!" Reyna called out without even glancing at Ashley.

"No they are dirty and smell worse than your perfume. Oh sorry, my mistake I thought that scent was to make you smell bad purposefully." Ashley yelled. Reyna ignored her.

"Okay we have one more initiate to go, so Ms. Phila Macaria, can you grace us with your presense. I hestitantly got up and walked on stage. I thought about what song to do, and I bell struck in my head.

"Ashley, I could use your help" Ashley smiled at me and walked over.

"Whatcha need?" she said.

"Sax?" she grinned and nodded. No one noticed because of the mist, but she took her hair clip and concentrated. It turned into a saxophone. I always thought it was cool how Ashley had her own music shack right in her hair. I told Ashley the song I wanted to do. I fell in love with in after watching glee and seeing their version, then comparing it to the original by Billy Joel. It kind of felt good because right now, I was in New York. I was back home. The song started with me playing a piano solo. It was only complicated if you didn't know how to play it right. Then I started singing.

**Some folks like to get away**  
**Take a holiday from the neighborhood** (Some people would want to live the famous like, to be able to go wherever they want, whenever they want. I actually wanted to stay at camp. I guess the truth is, I came back because I really missed it.)  
**Hop a flight to Miami Beach**  
**Or to Hollywood**  
**But I'm taking a Greyhound**  
**On the Hudson River Line**  
**I'm in a New York state of mind **(New York will always be my home and I will always miss it.) Ashley started playing the Sax.

**It was so easy living day by day**  
**Out of touch with the rhythm and blues**  
**But now I need a little give and take**  
**The New York Times, The Daily News**

**It comes down to reality**  
**And it's fine with me 'cause I've let it slide**  
**Don't care if it's Chinatown or on Riverside**  
**I don't have any reasons**  
**I've left them all behind**  
**I'm in a New York state of mind**

**I'm just taking a Greyhound on the Hudson River Line**  
**'Cause I'm in a New York state of mind**

I finished the last few notes on piano and the drums, and Ashley on the saxophone followed along. It ended just like the version from glee did. I looked up at widened eyes and shocked face. Question mark? Then someone started clapping really slowly and that lead to cheers, whistles, a standing ovation, and an encore.

"Where did you learn how to play piano like that?" Ashley asked with a proud voice. It funny how it was that was my teacher asking me.

"I had a very awesome and talented teacher" I answered. Ashley looked like she was thinking, then she gave me a small smile and turned around to turn her saxophone back into a clip, and put it back in her hair. I got up and went back to my seat with a forced smile. I was still uncomfortable with the attention. I couldn't take everyone looking at me, especially when I have to see them everyday. If it were my regular fans, I can't see their faces.

"You did awesome" I heard someone whisper to me. I looked up and saw Jason looking at me with his electric blue eyes. I hesitantly smiled.

"Thank you" I whispered back. Jason gave me a small genuine smile and went back to his seat. Thalia gave me a thumbs up and Ashley was sending smug looks to Reyna, who was steaming. The bell rang and everyone was packing up to go home or go to their sports or clubs.

"So, Reyna" she called.

"What" Reyna snapped. Reyna's leg was shaking with anticipation to get out of the classroom. Her hand was twitching as if the daughter of war was ready to punch something.

"So, I'm wishing we bet on who had a better performance, better talent, and who was the best at making people's ears burst, because, I think that you only won at the last one" Ashley laughed.

Reyna ran up to Ashley and slapped her smack in the face and then grabbed her bag and stormed off. Ashley held on to her cheek and her face turned red with anger. I could literally see the steam coming off her entire body and that has happened only when she was angry. Ashley broke out of her shock and dropped her books and bag to the floor. She ran up to Reyna, and used grabbed her hair and pull her to the ground with her right hand and smack her with the left. Reyna fell to the ground with Ashley on top and everything was pure chaos. They were kicking, biting, and hitting, and punching and hair pulling. This was the definition of a cat fight. This was the definition of half bloods gone wild. People ran up to circle around the girls. Some were video taping and some idiot boys were trying to peep whats under their skirts and shirts.

Some people who were passing by stopped to see what was gong on. My mind was going black. It was my best friend fighting my worst enemy, what to do? Sadly, nothing. 1. Phila, just met Ashley, so I shouldn't run to defend her after a couple of hours. I want to, but I can't. Plus, Ashley hates it when people try to fight her battles. She loathes it. It makes her seem weak, even if she is or isn't.

Sooner than later, I saw a pair of hands pull Ashley off of Reyna. Leo, pulled the daughter of Apollo, off the daughter of Bellona. Mr. Blues grabbed Reyna to keep her from trying to run up and hit her again. Reyna's hands were red, and it was probably from the heat coming off of Ashley. They must have been burning. She had a couple of cuts, and bruises, her hair was a bird's nest and her shirt was raised up to the base of her bra. She wasn't too worried about that though. Ashley looked no better. Her brown hair was messy, her skirt rode up but was protected by her shorts, her face had a red hand mark from where Reyna slapped her, and she had a couple of bruises and cuts on her arm. They already started healing though. So in a way, she did look better than Reyna.

Reyna was being held back by Mr. Blues. She started calling Ashley names in Latin like, "You scullion, I will snap you like a twig, come over here so I can castrate you, unless your scared".

Ashley was kicking Leo, telling him to let her go so she can hit her again. She was yelling things in Greek like, "Your uglier than Medusa", "Aphrodite would even shun you","Your mother is a minor goddess, mine is an Olympian, he can demolish you" and, "No one likes you because it's all your fault! My best friend is gone because of YOU!" People were confused because they were saying it in Greek and Latin, so they were upset they couldn't understand.

"DETENTION FOR A WEEK!" Mr. Blues yelled at them. Reyna grabbed her bag and stormed out of the room, probably to a bathroom to see how she looks. Ashley looked like she was about to follow her just to hit her again. She growled in frustration and kicked a table so hard, it hit the wall on the other side of the room.

"Ms. Eleni!" Mr. Blues scolded. Ashley ignored him and left the room. She was on the verge of tears and looked embarrassed and I know exactly why. Ashley isn't the type of person to just fight someone in public. Well, only sometimes. Camp is different, but this is mortals we are talking about. I understand that Ashley has her random mood swings but she never got into a cat fight like that. I'm still proud of her though, not too many people would have the guts to fight the Roman praetor.

Leo ran after her. Everyone started to disperse and go home.

"That was intense" Thalia stated. I nodded.

"We should go check on her." I suggested.

"Yeah but don't you have cheer leading tryouts today and then volleyball tryouts tomorrow?" I face palmed.

"Yeah but Ashley is apart of both teams, so she should be able to help me out, I just hope she's up to it" I said.

"Of course, she's Ashley, that girl would be happy in about 5 minutes, especially if Leo's with her." I laughed at Thalia's statement. You see, Ashley had a crush on Leo ever since she met him, and Leo recently realized that he liked her back.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the gym, and you better be watching on the bleachers" I told her.

* * *

Piper was right, that was intense. But, don't worry, I actually like Reyna but the bitchy Reyna fit my story so far, so she won't be like that for long. She will be a brat for most of the story though.

You will see some Jasper in the net two or so chapters, so don't get ur underwear in a twist.

REVIEW I"M BEGGIN YOU!


	6. Flashbacks and Almost Kisses

Here's a small flashback and Leo and Ashley moment before Piper's audition.

* * *

Ashley left the music room. She started to run. She wasn't sure where she was running to until her feet placed her where she was. She found her way to an exit she was sure no one has ever used before. It said DO NOT ENTER in big letters, meaning, you enter you die. The door was locked, but when pranking with prank gods like Travis and Conner Stoll, things like this come in handy. She took her hair pin out of her hair and used it to pick the lock. She fist pumped when it did. Inside was a bunch of stairs. She went up some flights and it led to another door that wasn't locked. She opened it and the sight she saw was breath taking. It was a beautiful view of the Brooklyn Bridge. The water was glistening and boats were speeding away. The tall Lady Liberty was as dazzling as were roaming on, probably workers trying to get home.

Ashley inhaled and exhaled at the breath taking scene. The sun, her energy was up in the sky shining tall and proud. Although it may have seemed stupid, she looked up at it and waved and smiled. Somehow, she could sense her father was doing the same. It made her feel better, but only a little. She couldn't have anyone as her rock, to hold her and comfort her. She didn't have a mother to run to when she is said, or when people would tease her, or when she just couldn't depend on others anymore. She felt alone, especially since her best friend left her at Camp. Ashley could remember how they found out she left. It was as if it were yesterday.

* * *

Ashley was in her Cabin skipping Lunch. It has been 2 weeks since the Doors of Death has been closed. It's been two weeks since their quest and it still sent her shivers. She doesn't even like thinking about it, so she won't.

She was debating in her head, whether she should go to school in the fall or stay at Camp. Some of the others have chosen already. Percy said he was going back to Goode High so he invited her, Piper, Annabeth, Jason, Reyna, and Leo to come along. Reyna was one of Ashley's new friends after the miracle where the Romans and Greeks got along, but they were never close. She was happy everyone else was going though. It would be the first school year where she would actually have friends. The first year where she could feel comfortable and not want to cry every time she went home. This time, she would be with people who actually understand her and didn't care about her flaws.

There were many pro's and there were no cons. So why was she feeling uneasy? Ashley got up and decided to confirm with Percy that she would be leaving with them next week to go to Manhattan. Then she froze. She hates these moments. She felt herself tremble and light surrounding her. A golden color filled her eyes and she got lost into a picture. This was a clear picture and the last time she had a clear picture, she almost passed out. A clear picture was when Ashley could easily see what was going on instead of having to interpret it and this picture was as clear as day. She could see vividly a room. In, fact it was a Cabin. She was glad that she can control what she see's more often and everything was getting less and less blurry. It was as if she was in the Cabin herself. When she gets lost in these moments, it's always like this. She could walk around if she wanted to. It's just like demigod dreams, but she can't look into the past or present. This is the future that wouldn't be seen in demigod dreams. The future that wasn't predictable.

Ashley looked around. She saw pink everywhere and could smell the perfume and the posters all over the walls. She was in the Aphrodite Cabin and she wanted to know why. She got her wish. The Cabin was empty except for one person. That person was hovered over a bed. There was a purple suitcase on the bed, and the person was putting things in it. She knew that person. She knew that girl. She was packing clothes. She opened a chest at the foot of her bed and took out the things in it. Soon enough she was finished and dragged her suitcase to the door and left it there. She went to the other side of the room that was more towards the back and looked out the window and paused. She was standing their for a while. She didn't move a muscle. Then she quickly turned around and went to a desk near her bed and started writing something. Lastly, she got up and grabbed her suitcase. She looked back at the room and muttered something then left. Teardrops fluttered down her face. Ashley followed the girl out the door and saw her running towards half-blood hill. There was no one around to notice.

Ashley finally felt the golden lighted image leave her eyes, and got her mind together. Then she flew out the door, not literally, and ran to the Aphrodite Cabin. She ran as fast as she could, as if Medusa was chasing her. Once she got to the Cabin she kicked open the door. There was nothing in her bunk. The bed was cleared, her chest was empty, and so were her drawers. She ran to her desk and grabbed the paper she knew was there, and ran out again but this time to the top of Half-Blood Hill. Please be there, she kept repeating over and over in her mind. By the time she reached the hill, she was panting and was having trouble breathing. It was a far distance to run from the Cabins to the Hill. She looked around and saw a vacant highway. Not a car or person in sight.

She dropped to her knees and leaned on Thalia's pine tree.

"Piper!" she screamed out, but no answer came to her. Ashley started to cry. She sobbed in her knees. There was a gut wrenching pain in her chest, and she still struggled to catch her breath. She never had troubles breathing like she did like this. She didn't have asthma so there was no need for an inhaler but she desperately needed one now.

Ashley thought of what she said before she left at her Cabin. _Goodbye, Forever. _Ashley looked at the note that was crushed in her hand. It read:

_Dear whoever, _

_I'm sorry. I had to go, I wasn't planning on leaving forever, but just a week and then to come back and leave again for school in the fall. Now, I just can't return. I would've told you where I was going before, but now t doesn't matter because I'm gone now. I didn't want to, but there are too many things in my mind to be sorted out and the best place to do it, is away from here. Permanently away. I can't live with knowing the things I know now, it hurts too much. Some of you made your choices, and now I've made mine. So goodbye and I'm sorry too. _

_Piper_

"Where did you go?" Ashley screamed to no one in particular. She wished that her time in the future had been faster, then she would've stopped her.

"Ashley? What's wrong? We saw you running here from the pavilion". Percy, Annabeth, and Leo were standing above her as she sobbed. Ashley didn't look up.

"I- She- She's gone, a-and I-I could have stopped her but I didn't get here in time" she sobbed.

"Who?" Leo asked gently and he crouched down to reach her level. Ashley handed Annabeth the note. The daughter of Athena read it quickly, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my God" was all she said, before putting her hands over her mouth, and tears started to glisten.

"She, Piper, she, she left Camp, and she said she was leaving forever" Annabeth stuttered.

"Let me see that" Leo took the paper from Annabeth. Leo and Percy read the note, their mouths were agape.

"Someone find Jason! Quick!" Leo yelled and Percy and Annabeth ran down the hill. Leo helped Ashley stand up and she hugged him and cried on his shoulder. Her best friend left her. She didn't mean to sound selfish but, she ad so many people to leave her, she didn't expect Piper to do the same.

Soon enough Jason was up the hill, along with Reyna for some reason.

"Tell me what they said wasn't true" Jason whispered.

"I'm sorry" Ashley looked down and explained her trip to the future and how she got there.

"Why? Why would she leave? Especially without telling anyone? This isn't like her. Why didn't you stop her?" Jason yelled at her. Ashley put her hands on her face and Leo put his arm around her and hugged her.

"This isn't her fault, she couldn't have reached here in time" Leo defended her. Jason kicked the base of the tree. His eyes was filled with mixed emotions. Anger, Love, Sorrow, and strangely guilt. What happened before Ashley ran to find Piper. It was obvious Reyna was with him, so what were they doing? Ashley's sorrow immediately changed to anger. She turned towards Reyna. The daughter of Bellona did not have any expression upon her face unlike everyone else. Everyone else was grieving while she looked kind of, Ashley couldn't even explain it. She could feel Reyna smirking although Reyna wasn't. Ashley felt herself walking towards her.

"You did this! What did you do and don't lie? You did something. You Hated Piper ever since you saw her. So what did you do? Why did you do MAKE HER LEAVE!" With every sentence, she pushed Reyna and made her back up into the tree. Reyna kept her face straight while Ashley went into another fit of tears.

Leo pulled on her arm.

"Calm down, Reyna probably didn't do anything" Leo reasoned.

"Probably" Reyna sneered. Leo shrugged. Ashley forced herself out of Leo's grip and went down the hill. She walked all the way back to her Cabin and slammed her door shut.

The next day, Chiron was informed and he had everyone search for her. Nothing. We sent out Iris messages. Nothing. Piper McLean has disappeared and probably forever.

* * *

That was the day the despise for Reyna she had started to develop. She knew without a doubt, Reyna had to do something with Piper's disappearance It also didn't take a genius to figure out that the new girl, Phila, is just like her. There faces had the same features, except her eye color was brown. Piper's eyes were kaleidoscope but, they could have been contacts. When Ashley asked all of those questions in class, she just wanted to make a connection with the answers. Only some of them were the same as before.

1. Piper said she just because she had connections from her dad, doesn't mean she would ever want to date a superstar. Phila said she never dated a superstar.

2. Piper's original hair color is brown. Phila said that black was not her original hair color.

3. Piper's favorite color was purple, because every child of Aphrodite liked pink and she thought it was too girly. Phila basically said the same thing.

4. Piper has a B average, Phila has an A average. They are close but only because home schooling is easy!

5. Piper's favorite musicians were P!nk and One Direction. Phila had the same plus Katy Perry.

6. And best of ALL! She didn't even have to answer Leo's question because it was gross. Though, keep this to yourself, Ashley thinks he is kind of attractive in a Latino Elf Boy Way.

7. Also, she is a vegetarian for the same reason Piper was and they have the same favorite sandwich.

This is so freaky. Ashley kept thinking. This was the reason why she spazzed out Reyna. Just one thought of Piper never returning always set her off, so it was almost every week. She and Reyna has always been going at it, but this was their first fist fight. She felt ashamed of herself. Piper wouldn't want her fighting someone like Reyna, whether or not she kicked her butt. Ashley missed her so much. Everyone in her life has always left her, friends, family, she never had anyone but her and Annabeth.

Se doesn't even know what happened to Reyna. She dresses like a slut, she acts like a ditz, and she is annoying. Even more than before. Ashley just always felt the need to slap her in the face, although, she was angry she didn't get the first and last hit. One day, though, all hell will break lose, and Ashley will do it, just to get it out of her system.

Ashley then collapsed to the ground. Well, not collapse like she is having a heart attack but she sank to her knee. She felt the sun's energy going to her eyes sending her another glimpse to the future. This time, she wasn't lucky getting a clear picture. She couldn't infer what was going. She saw a a scene where Phila passed out in Jason's arms, another where her, Jason, Leo, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were all on something that looked like a train. We were all looking in the window at something that looked like an Iris Message. The next scene, she was shocked to see Piper, her old friend, in chains, tattered clothes, and scratches and bruises all over her and she was yelling at something. The last one was the most confusing. She saw herself, Jason, and Thalia surrounded by a bed inside the Camp's infirmary. She couldn't see who was in the bed, but they were all looking at the person in it.

Ashley stopped looking into the future. What did all that mean? That trip to the future sapped some of her energy. The next thing she knew, her eyes blurred and she fell into someone's arms. She held her head, as she saw Leo looking at her with concern. She cursed the day that she fell in love with his brown eyes. She was always a sucker for brown eyes.

Leo helped her stand up. Her heart kept racing.

"You ran out before I could ask if you were okay. So...you good?" Leo asked. Leo gave her a sheepish smile and Ashley returned it. She was glad that while she was up on the roof, she managed to fix her hair and clothes.

"Yeah, thank you for asking." Ashley answered.

"So you did quite a job on Reyna's face back there, I saw the results" Ashley laughed.

"Well, I try, but I still have to get her back for hitting me first" Ashley chuckled.

"And last" Leo added. Ashley playfully glared at him.

"Thankyou" she grumbled.

"So, I saw you had a vision, what about?"

"I don't even know" Ashley crossed her arms and leaned on the door and slid down to sit criss cross applesauce. Leo sat next to her. She really wanted to rest her head on his shoulder, but she thought against.

"I was thinking about stuff" Ashley stated.

"Me too. That Phila girl, she reminds a lot about...about"

"Piper," Ashley finished for him. Leo nodded.

"The are just so alike, it's hard not to believe that there is a possibility they can be the same person" Leo explained. Ashley stretched out her tan legs. Her shorts were a couple of inches above her knees. She should have brought a jacket, but she was never cold.

"I bet you thought I was too stupid to figure that out" Leo laughed.

"Your not stupid, most of the time, your just a flaming jokester" Ashley laughed with him.

"But, I'm your flaming jokester right?"Leo said seriously. Ashley's face got red.

"Yeah," she sighed with content, "Yeah you are". Ashley finally got up the courage and she put her head on his shoulder. She felt proud of herself and hoped her air didn't smell. She also hoped Leo could see her beat red face. She felt his arm go around her shoulder and he pulled her into him. Ashley started to mentally scream. Honestly, as much as she loved the moment, she wanted to know where Leo got his sweetness from.

"Ashley" Leo called to her.

"Yeah Leo" she answered.

"I- Would you" and cue the bell ringing.

"The warning bell, we should probably get going" Ashley said, lifting her head reluctantly, and Leo moved his warm hand from around her. His face was also red.

"Yeah," Leo got up quickly, "I don't want you to be late for cheer-leading practice". Ashley smiled.

"And I don't want you to be late for soccer practice" Ashley added. Leo took her hands.

"I actually have wood-shop. Soccer is tomorrow" Leo corrected. Leo pulled her off the floor. They didn't let go of hands but when they did, it was all awkward which was the last thing she wanted.

"Well, shall we my lady" Leo said.

"We shall, kind sir" Ashley replied. They started to walk until a nervous Ashley, tripped and fell. Again. Into his arms. Again. Why? Although she has to admit that she liked it, but why? Leo hoisted her up and her arms ended up around his neck and he was holding her waist. Ashley was kinda short, so Leo was about an inch taller than her. They looked into each others eyes and slowly leaned in. Ashley was constantly thinking. "Oh my gods, Oh my gods, Oh my gods, Aphrodite pinch me". This was the type of romantic first kiss she had always dreamed of. Her lips brushed his and then...the stupid warning bell rang and they jumped apart, blushing madly.

_Aphrodite, I wanted you to pinch me so I knew it was real, not so you can ruin it!_ she thought to herself.

"Um" Ashley said.

"I" Leo tried to say.

"We should go" They chorused at the same time, and they finally left for real.

* * *

**Did you enjoy that as much as I did? I'm starting to like this couple...**

**And what do you think those prophetic visions meant?**

Why am I asking you when I'm the author?

I don't know.

I'll stop now.

So we will be seeing some Jasper in the next chapter. I plan on having Piper do her audition and them skip to their sleepover so cross your fingaz. This is going to be good.

_**So Review even your a guests because guests are just as important!**_


	7. This is the GIRLS Room! Oh it's not

I asked a girl where was the girls room and she told me down the hall to the right. I was in the locker rooms getting dressed in something comfortable. There was a sweet scent of roses in the air and I was surprised. Normal school locker rooms reek of sweat. Maybe it was because this locker room had clean showers. I found an empty locker inside the room and I put my bag in there. Then I took out my pair of leggings and tank top to wear. I didn't feel so self conscience because I was the only girl in the room. I started to undress. It's a good thing I was alone. I wouldn't want anyone to see Phila Macaria in lace hello kitty undergarments. I sat down and was about to put my clothes on until I heard the door close. It was probably just another cheerleader. I could tell she was in my area but my back was turned to her. The girl was whistling to the song Little Things by One Direction. I love that song. She was actually sounded nice, she held the notes right.

"Nice tune your carrying" I complimented. I heard the girl stop whistling in my direction.

"Oh my Gods!" she yelled. When I turned my head, I screamed. There were three problems with this situation. Problem One, the girl tat was standing before me was not a girl. She was a boy. Problem Two, the boy that was standing before me was the last person I wanted to see. It was Jason Grace. His electric blue eyes were widened. He was in his normal clothes and it looked as if he was about to change.

Jason yelled, "What are you doing in here?". His hand was covered over his eyes and he turned away. This led to Problem There. I looked down and my face turned red. I was still half naked. Thank gods I was wearing a nice pair of undergarment, wait what am I saying? This is embarrassing! Jason Grace just saw me half naked. This is way different than me being in a bikini.

"This is the girls room!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is the boys room, I should know, I have been here for 2 years" he yelled back. I looked at the locker room door and saw the boys room sign on it. I blushed even more.

"Holy Zeus, I'm in the wrong room!" I muttered.

"Just don't look, I'm putting my clothes on!" I ordered him.

"I would never do that anyway ". Crap. He was still sweet. I wish there was someway I could magically erase him from my memory. I fell out of love with him so I shouldn't waste my work on falling back in love with him. This may be cheesy but when I fall, I fall easily and hard, so just seeing him will always send sparks flying my way. I hate that boy so much right now. I quickly and swiftly threw my tank top on and my leggings. Okay, I'm not half naked anymore, good.

"Okay, I'm dressed". Jason slowly turned around and I put my shoes on and stood. I tossed my hair into a high ponytail.

"I'm really sorry" I said looking down, "some girl probably thought it would be funny to put me in a Dance Academy situation".

Jason sighed and looked at me half heartily.

"It's alright, on my first day some kids said they would help me find the gym but they ended up locking me in a supply closet" Jason reassured me. I giggled. Dammit Mclean get yourself together. You can't do this again.

"Well, I'm sorry, and thanks for not, you know, looking. Any other guy would've stared and asked me out because of how I look" I smiled sheepishly. That was one of the reasons that I never dated anyone when I left Camp.

"Don't worry, even though you are seriously beautiful, I don't objectify women". It's true. He was never that type of person. He wasn't like most guys. Wait, he called me beautiful. I blushed.

"You really think I'm pretty?", I looked up at him. He blushed and nodded slightly.

"Well, I'll...leave you to...getting ready for...", I trailed off trying to change the subject desperately

"Basketball practice" he finished for me. I smiled. Typical Jason. He was great at basketball.

"Right, I'm auditioning for the cheer leading squad so...I'll see you..around". I started to walk out with my bag.

"Wait", Jason called out to me,"your staying with my sister Thalia, right?" I turned around and nodded at him.

"She said you got hungry, so she left and asked me if I could walk you home, are you cool with that?" I hesitated. Why do I feel like Thalia did that on purpose. She wanted me to see Jason ever since I left Camp.

"I could have Ashley walk with me" I replied.

"Thalia said Ashley had band after practice, and you shouldn't walk home alone now that students know about you". I gave in.

"Okay, I'll meet you in front of the school", I suggested. It came out more like a question. He smiled and nodded. I was about to walk out until I remembered to tell him something. Just in Case.

"Can we...what happened three minutes ago...forget it".

"Forget what" Jason grinned with a glint in his eye.

"Thanks" then I finally left the room to hear Jason chuckling. Oh my Gods. I turned the corner and leaned on the wall reviewing what just happened. I slid down until I was sitting with my chest against my feet. I giggled, chuckled, laughed, and grinned. What is happening? Why do I feel this way so suddenly?

_Because you just reacquainted yourself with the love of your life_, the logical side of me said.

_But the whole point of me leaving was to get **away**, from the love of my life_, I thought.

_Really Pipes, Phila, or whatever you call yourself. You **knew** you were coming to NY, so you must of known you would have bumped into each other sooner or later. Face it, you **wanted** to come to NY, You **wanted** to see him again, and you **want** to fall in love with him again. Stop stopping yourself from it. _

I really hate being a daughter of Aphrodite. The reasons being that I would fight with my brain about love. I'm going to try to ignore it for now.

* * *

"Okay, gather up!" the devil Reyna yelled. She hid it well that she was just in a fight with Ashley 15 minutes ago. She had her make up redone and her her was brushed almost to perfection. Her bangs were messed up. She either was trying to do a slope, or Ashley ripped some of her hair out. I'm going to go with the second one. I was the only one who was auditioning. Ashley was co-captain of the squad, Lady Venus, so she was able to convince the other teammates to let me try out.

In the gym, there were mats on the floor, and a beam on the side. The rest of the girls were already in their outfits. The uniform looked like the one from glee except it was purple and it said Lady Venus on the front and Goode High on the back. No wonder Ashley chose to wear shorts underneath. Every time they twirl, you could basically could see their short shorts. If I make the team, I'd remember to wear longer shorts.

All the other cheerleaders sat on the bleachers like Reyna inspected me like I wasn't worth her time.

"Good figure, sort of pretty" she mumbled, "Okay, we are going to give you a combination to see how well you remember routines, then we are going to call out moves for you to do on your own, to see your level of flexibility and your stunts. Kay, Good" Reyna reminded me so much of Drew, it is hard to not question what happened to her. She used to be a great leader, nicer than what she is now, and less, revealing.

So, Ashley showed me one of their routines. It was actually easy and fun. I performed it okay but the way Reyna was inspecting me made me distracted and I stumbled obviously caught that. I could see it in her eyes. It was like she wanted to see what I can't do and reject me because of it.

"Thank you Phila, now we will call out certain moves and if you can perform them, please do so"

"Right and Left Leg Split" Ashley called out. I put my right foot forward and my left leg back and then slid down until my legs touched the ground. I smiled. I still have my stretch. My dad didn't put me in gymnastics for nothing. I put my hands on my sides and pushed my self up to pivot around so my left leg was forward and I was in a left leg split.

"Can you lift your arms and not fall out the split"I could hear a smirk in Reyna's voice. I lifted my arms and made a V.

"Center Split" Reyna ordered. I put my hands on the ground and pushed myself up and twisted my body front so now my legs were open as wide as they could go. It was ina straight line.

"Can you stand up and do a kick". I did as she said and kicked my leg as high as it could go. I'm glad I didn't need to use so much force because if I tried too hard, my leg would hit my face and my other will swerve and hit the ground. And that is not a good feeling.

"Can you hold your leg in the air?" Reyna said. I grabbed the bottom of my foot and lifted it and then pulled until I couldn't. My body was tilted on its side and My leg was right above my head. I'm glad I can still do these things.

"Can you do a back spring" I did as she asked.

"Standing back tuck". I breathed in and did the move. I haven't did any tricks like this is forever.

"You can't even do that, yet your not that flexible either" Ashley said to Reyna. I looked at Reyna and sensed her getting angry. The next time she spoke her voice sounded lower and she was sneering.

"Stradle" I tightened my center and felt strength going through my legs and then I jumped.

"Herkey" I did the same.

"Pirouette" I did a preparing stance and then I turned.

"Double" I did it again.

"Triple" I did once more.

"Quadruple". Okay that was a little to much turns for me but I did anyway, but I was losing focus and my stomach was churning.

"Penta" Reyna yelled.

"Reyna, are you sure, I'm getting a little too dizzy. I-" I tried protesting. She gave me a look. I could see what this was about in her eyes. Reyna is very competitive and she was trying to out do me and embarrass me. But I'm not going to do that.

"If you want to be on the squad then do it" she snapped at me. I sighed and then turned five times. My vision was blurring and the room was spinning. I couldn't keep up with my spotting. Especially because of the speed she was making me go.

"Six Forte Turns, into a triple pirouette, into a leap. now" she shouted at me. I did the turns. Forte turns are a little complicated. You have to turn but you have to stick your leg out and back in while going around. Then I slowed my self down and did the triple pirouette and then I jumped up and did a leap in the air. The good thing is that I did the move. The bad thing is that after the leap I collapsed on the ground because I was tired.

"Are we done" I panted.

"Not yet" Reyna growled at me.

"Reyna, how do you even know all those moves and you can't even do them yourself"

"Shutup" Reyna yelled at her. Ashley ignored her.

"We should stop, she is tired" I wanted to blurt out THANKYOU ASHLEY, but I was panting to much, but I managed to get up. I ad never done so much moves in such a speed all together. This was worse than running from a monster.

"Get on the beam" Reyna said.

"But-" Ashley and I said together but Reyna just yelled at me to get on the beam anyway.

I walked over to the beam and pushed myself to stand on it.

"Do a back handspring into a split". I prepared myself and then I did it. I had to hold on to the beam in order to keep my balance because I felt weak. My head started to slightly throb. It wasn't one of those massive headache's thank god but I ignored it. My legs were wobbling and I was sweating.

"One last thing, do a handstand." Reyna said.

"Just a handstand" I was about to do it, but Reyna interrupted me.

"On the beam for at least 30 seconds in split position, break out of it, then you don't make the team." I stood up on the beam.

"Reyna this is ridiculous she did way more than she needed in order to make the time. Stop she'll pass out" Ashley and another girl tried to convince her out of doing it.

"Do It" Reyna screamed at me. I rolled my eyes and bent over and lifted myself up and then I extended my legs. My arms were wobbling and I could see the beads of sweat hitting the beam. My head started hurting even more but it was bearable. My arms and legs were hurting and it has only been 13 seconds. I couldn't hold it much longer. But, I wasn't it going to quit. Reyna was trying to break my spirit. She wanted to beat me because of how she was beaten in music class. I can't quit. I'won't quit. I was losing focus and my eyes were blurred. I didn't realize I was silently crying. This is what happens when you over work yourself. My body was shutting down. Maybe I shouldn't have drank that Pepsi at lunch. I could hear Reyna on number 23.

All of a sudden I felt myself hit the mat on the ground and footsteps coming toward me. I was clutching my ankle. I think I sprained. Great. I groaned from the pain. I felt someone take off my shoe and hold my foot. Ashley was checking to see if it was actually sprained, but I felt this pain before.

"This is all your fault, Reyna" Ashley screeched at her.

"I didn't do anything Eleni".

"Stop it" I voice echoed through the gym. Reyna and Ashley both shut up. I didn't even need to turn around to see who that is. Jason lifted me up into his arms in bridal position. I felt his heart beat beating so swiftly. When he touched me, I felt an electricity jolt shoot through me, and I know that wasn't because he's a son of Jupiter. My foot hurt even more because it was just hanging in the air.

"Ashley" Jason was silently pleading her to follow along. I know Jason thought I was just a mortal, but having a daughter of the medicine god should have some quick healing effect. Ashley nodded and grabbed hers and my bag and followed us on our way to the nurses office.

* * *

YOUR WELCOME

I said I would give you the sleep over but I forgot that I had somethings planned for before it. I'm not sure when it will be, but I do know, it will be soon.

I gave you JASPER, JIPER, PASON, PISON, what ever you call them. They have their first moment alone and it looks like Piper/Phila is falling in love with him after one small conversation. Maybe she never got over him.

Anyway...REVIEW!. I don't care how many times you do, just do it! Although, no flames

The only reason I've been updating so quickly is because I have no school this entire week because some people are taking their regents exams. Lucky ME.


	8. Girltalk in the Nurses Office

Jason carried me all the way to the nurses office. I held onto his broad shoulders and he held me close. He wasn't sweaty like he should have been if he was coming from basketball practice. He actually smelled nice. He smelled like oranges. I shouldn't be smelling him at all. I shouldn't have come at all. But stupid me, decided to listen to Reyna and do the stupid handstand on the stupid beam.

Ashley was filling Jason in on what happened and while I kept on letting the tears fall and wallow in my self pity. I tried to tell Jason that he can put me down and I can just limp. The nurses office was on the other side of the school. It was basically a clinic, so I wouldn't need to go to the hospital. Jason refused to put me down. He told me he's been in a situation like this, and it would be best f I didn't walk on my foot. I nodded and smiled sadly. He was being so...caring. I didn't expect that. When Thalia told me they went to this school, I couldn't help but a little hopefully that he would be sucking face with Reyna. I knew I would end up falling for him again at some point. It's because he's so loveable, and attractive, and kind hearted. Maybe me leaving him was never about me not wanting to be a half blood. I mean, I do hate it, but maybe it was him after all.

Ashley opened the door to the nurses office.

"Excuse me" Ashley said. The nurse looked up from her desk and saw me in Jason's arms.

"Oh my, what happened?" the nurse asked. She quickly gestured for Jason to follow her and put me on a bed in another room. He laid me down gently as if I was glass. Ashley put my bag in a chair nearby.

"I fell doing a handstand on the beam in the gym" The nurse inspected my foot. I wiped my face and Ashley handed me a tissue. I silently thanked her.

"Well, nothing is broken, it's just a sprain. You should be fine in a week or so. Do you need me to call your parents?" she asked nicely. My face darkened a bit. There is no one to call.

"No, it's fine" I said lowly. The nurse put an ice pack on my right foot.

"I'll be back in 10 minutes. I need to fill out a log and then find you some gauze" The nurse left the room.

"Jason, can you get her coat from her locker" Ashley asked him. She looked like she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Kay, what's the locker number and combo?" he asked me. I reached over for my bag and found the little index card with my number on it and gave it to him.

"Be back soon" he called out and left me alone with Ashley. Ashley looked out the door and looked both ways before closing. She went back and started fishing her bag for something.

"You know, you can never hide anything from me right?" Ashley asked but it seemed more like a statement. She looked at me with an I dare you to say something kind of look. Her hands were still in her bag. There was a mischievous glint in er eyes and her face shown relief and excitement.

"Excuse me" was all I could muster.

"Oh my Gods, I know it's you, Piper" Ashley said. My eyes widened and I didn't know how to reply. She took her hands out and in it was a canteen of nectar. She poured some on the bruise and then muttered a prayer to her father, Apollo. There was automatic relief in my ankle. I sighed knowing I was defeated.

"How?" I whispered.

"Are you kidding me? I had a vision that you were leaving. I tried chasing after you but, you were already gone. Plus, you still act the same. Your making it extremely obvious." Ashley explained. Of course, this was a daughter of Apollo I'm talking to. She knew it.

"Although, it was like I had the vision, the same time you were packing to go, so basically I was seeing the present" Ashley continued. She sat down in the chair near the bed.

"I know why you left too, I'm so sorry Piper" Ashley looked at me with sorrow. She obviously missed me and I really did miss her. I missed everyone, even Jason. I just never admitted that one. I did what anyone would do when they were reuniting with a loved one. No, I didn't kiss and judo- flip her. I gave her a bone crushing hug. Tears were forming in my eyes.

"I missed you so much, Ashley" she hugged me back.

"I know, everyone misses you" I looked down at my legs. Ashley put her hand on my shoulder in understanding.

"I want to go back, I really do. It's just that, I have been through so much since that time, and I- I'm not sure if I'm 100% ready t tell everyone I'm back yet."

Ashley had a look of disappointment and hurt in her eyes. I didn't realize that when I left Camp Half Blood, I wasn't the only one who's life has changed. I was added to Ashley's list of people who abandoned her in life. I should have told her I was leaving. I should have told everyone I was leaving. I need to make things right.

"I shouldn't have left the way I did, but, I, I had too-"

"It's okay, I understand, I really do. Piper, I know you left truly because of, him" Ashley looked down as if she wasn't sure how to answer the topic. It was as if, instead of me fulfilling the rite of passage, it was don't to me instead and that shattered me. I felt so, lost. But, I don't understand. I had to leave most importantly for something else. Not completely about Jason.

"I didn't leave because of Jason" I said softly.

"I was talking about Jason" Ashley said quietly, matching my tone. She knew I knew what she was talking about. I wiped the tear that I didn't notice was shed. Ashley's eyes moved over to the window. She was looking at the empty road. No cars where passing by and there was no one at the bus stop. There was an awkward silence that I really wish wasn't present.

"So, what's up with you and Leo?" I asked her. Ashley's face turned bright. Being a daughter of Aphrodite can being annoying, but it an be very helpful. You could look at someone and read their love life like an open book. I always knew they liked each other. Especially Ashley, she wears her heart on her sleeve. Leo, he's just Leo. But I could tell Leo's feelings for her were stronger than what it was for every other girl in the world. Iff I actually compare them, they are exactly the same. They have the same problems.

Ashley's face stayed the same while she was trying to come up with an answer.

"What, What do you mean, nothing happened today?" Ashley stuttered. She looked embarrassed. The door jiggled and Jason came inside the room with the nurse following behind. Jason had done his job. My purple hoodie was inside his hands. The nurse was carrying a roll of gauze. I gave Ashley a look like, This conversation is not over. The nurse wrapped my foot up and then told me I could change my clothes and then leave.

I looked over at Jason. His eyes met mine and he realized what I wanted him to do.

"Oh! I'll just meet you in the front of the building" And then he hastily left. I glanced back at Ashley.

"Well?" I smiled and pushed my self up and started putting my ankle boots on. Ashley started pacing.

"If you must know so bad," I ignored the attitude that she was giving me, "we...almost kissed". I threw out an abnormal squeal.

"I knew you was in love with him!" I squealed again. Okay I am seriously turning into my sisters.

"Tell the whole world won't you!" Ashley snapped at me. I ignored her random mood swings. It happens often enough, you get used to it. I put my hands up in a surrendering gesture. At least someone gets to be happy.

"Sorry", she muttered. I waved it off. I put my jacket on and stood on my foot. It wasn't hurting at all.

"Thanks" I told her and she hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow" she said. She left the nurses office and I followed behind her. I saw Jason outside so I pretended to limp just so he didn't really know that Ashley fully healed me. Jason smiled at me.

"All better I see" I notified me. I just grinned back at him. His amazing electric blues eyes slightly shined. I walked over to him. I gave him a confused look as he took my bag from me and then turned his back to me.

"Aren't you going to hop on?" he asked. Oh, so he was going to give me a piggyback ride all the way to my new house, even if it was a couple of blocks away. He was so sweet, and he just met me. Well, Phila, but since she is me, you get the point. I shrugged and hopped on because I knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. Jason told me Thalia already told us where our home is. We kept up a conversation the entire time and we got to know more of each other. It felt good talking to him again, but it had to stop because we got to our apartment. Thalia and I's were on the penthouse level. Jason put me down and handed me my bag.

"Well, it was nice carrying you, Ms. Macaria" he joked.

"The pleasure was all mine" I replied, and I could feel that I meant it.


	9. Here's the Plan

I slightly limped over to the elevator in the apartment building. I greeted the doorman, Mickie, and headed over to the elevator. I pushed on the button for the penthouse on the 16th floor. There was a couple inside that didn't seem to notice there was another person in the elevator. They were too busy kissing and giggling, not making out. When I glanced at them, they looked cute together. They seemed very happy and relaxed and Oh my Gods. The couple was Percy and Annabeth. I immediately cleared my throat and looked the other way.

"Um, Hey, guys", I was blushing from interrupting their little moment. Ever since Percy and Annabeth got out of Tartarus, they became inseparable. They wouldn't go anywhere the other wouldn't. The only thing separating them was their Cabins. Annabeth and Percy looked up at me and blushed furiously. They stepped away from each other instantly trying to make up excuses. Percy was rubbing the back of his neck and Annabeth scratching her scalp. I was trying my hardest not to laugh. I stopped their rambling.

"I didn't know you guys lived here" I say. Percy's blushing lessened.

"I live on the 10th floor, and Annabeth lives below me" he said smiling sheepishly.

"Penthouse" I said, answering a question that would have been asked. Annabeth nodded. It got quiet for a second.

"Did you join a club outside of school?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yeah, I just got back from auditioning for Lady Venus". Annabeth rolled her eyes. I knew she wasn't one up for cheer-leading but Ashley was on the team.

"Reyna gave you a hard time didn't she?" Annabeth asked. When she noticed I didn't answer she sighed.

"Reyna has a habit of sizing up people. I've seen her give auditions. She makes them do hard moves once she see's threat. She did that to Ashley." Annabeth said. I was confused. I thought that Ashley and Reyna came to Goode at the same time everyone else did.

"Wait, Thalia told me Ashley and Reyna came at the same time".

"Yeah, but Ashley just joined Lady Venus last year. Two years go she...had an accident which put her out of commission for a while" Percy said choosing his words carefully. Ashley had to regain her strength mentally and physically the last time Piper was at Camp. After the quest to close the Doors of Death, she got hurt really badly.

"When Ashley auditioned, she blew Reyna out of the water. Reyna gave her hard moves but she did it anyway. Everyone else on the team wanted to make Ashley the new captain, but Reyna refused to step down, so they agreed to be co-captains." Annabeth explained further.

"Well, I think I did okay, I just got a little too tired and I fell off the beam. I hurt my ankle and I had to go to the nurses office" I smiled sadly.

"Oh, well feel better", Percy smiled back at me. It was nice to be among old friends again. The elevator dinged and soon enough we were on the 9th floor. Percy must have been visiting all of the others because they live on the 9th floor and he's one up above them. I heard Percy say "what up Pinecone Face" and then a slapping noise. Then, Thalia entered the elevator. Once it closed she she greeted me.

"So how was your day Pipes?" Pipes. I only just started tolerating her calling me that. Scratch that. I missed being called by my actually name. I missed being with everyone everyday. I missed it all. I guess, I just needed time to fully accept what I would be missing. I now know that I can't hide it and I need to face it. I will forever be a demigod. I will forever be a daughter of Aphrodite. And I will forever be in love with Jason Grace. The problem is that I can't trust him yet. I want him to feel the exact same pain I have felt. I have a plan.

"I'm still in love with your brother" I whispered. You might think that I would find it awkward to talk about Jason romantically with his own sister, but Thalia is easy to talk about things like that. Thalia turned to me and gave me a look. She knew it all along.

"What are you going to do?" she said softly. It was a question she wanted me to think about. I knew what I was going to do. Jason, without knowing, is slowly going to regain my trust. I'm not going to tell him I'm me yet. I want to make sure that he is true to me. Therefore, I am going to keep being Phila. I am going to get Jason to trust me. He's going to fall in love with me and then I will hurt him like he hurt me.

I step out of the elevator once it dings on the penthouse level. Right across the elevator was our front door. I unlocked the door and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich. Thalia grabbed two plates and two bottles of sparkling water from the fridge. I put together two sandwiches that contained lettuce, cheese, and mayo. I wasn't in the mood for PB and J right now. When I finished my sandwich, I took a huge gulp of sparkling water. My small feeling of hunger was squashed.

Thalia starts her homework on the counter. She might be a rebel but she still knows went to settle down. I follow in her actions. I didn't have much homework. Just some simple math questions and history questions. I learned most of it already so Thalia and I got through it quickly. Afterward, I went to the bathroom to take a shower. I needed to wash all of my problems away and a shower was the best way to rinse it. I stand under the hot water, liking the feeling. Every couple of minutes I turn up the heat. After my wonderful shower, I throw on a purple tank top and black shorts and I re-wrap the gauze on my ankle. I sit in my beanbag chair and enjoy the peaceful disposition of the room. Thalia came in about five minutes after. She had taken a shower after me and was in a black sports bra and sweat pants. Her hair was damp making her hair look longer than it really is. She had no make up on and she was prettier without it anyway. I was guessing that while I took my long shower, she was practicing her archery. She was skilled at it whether she was a hunter or not.

I knew Thalia was waiting for me to speak.

"I want him to feel the pain that I have felt" was all I said. Thalia looked at me with sad eyes. She probably would be biased about whether she should help me, or whether she would back out.

"And how would you do that?" she asked me.

"Jason is going to fall in love with Phila". Thalia knew where it would go from there.

"Good luck with that. But honestly, I don't think you should do that because you _will_ hurt yourself in the process". I'm not sure how Thalia would believe that. How can I hurt myself in the process. Thalia sighed and went over to her bed, popping in her earphones. I predicted she was listening to Green Day.

* * *

The next morning, I decided to leave earlier than Thalia so I can think. I was wearing a white tank top tucked in a plaid skirt with a blue blazer and black scarf. I had on ankle high converse and knee high white socks. My warm purple hoodie was on. I had on my nerdy glasses and my hair was down. I looked totally geekly chic. I was never fond of fashion, but it came easy to me. Plus, as Phila, I had to keep up a rep.

When I was out the door, Thalia was eating cereal.

"See you in English" she yelled with her mouth full. I threw her a peace sign. I hopped on the elevator going down. Okay so, there is a problem. My head starts spinning. I lean on the wall in the elevator. I fish in my bag for some ambrosia before the elevator opens up again. I see Jason Grace enter. He was wearing a blue jacket but I could see the end of his plaid shirt that matches my skirt. He also had on blue jeans and converse.

"We meet again Ms. Macaria" he says, mimicking a medieval accent. I laugh.

"Well, it must be a sign" I say. Jason laughs.

"It sure is" he agrees and my heart flutters. I review my plan in my head.

Step One, become friends with Jason. Step Two, ask him out. Step Three, break his heart into a million pieces.

* * *

**So here's what is going on for the one's who didn't catch anything: Although Piper admits she misses her demigod life and is still in love with Jason, she still wants revenge on him.**

**So, Review what you think is the obvious thing that Jason did to break Pipers heart and why she left Camp Half Blood. (Hint: Reread the flashback from Chapter 6 ;D )**


End file.
